


All Aboard

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Condoms, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nudity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl enjoys a weekend afternoon on her bed, waiting for her step-brothers to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard

 

...She was one kinky woman.

 

Prowl never thought she would ever say that about herself.  But looking at the situation as it was, she had to admit that she was.

 

There really was no other way to describe the fact that she was lying naked on her stomach on her own bed with her arms tied behind her back.

 

It was what she wanted.  She had nothing to do, her homework and projects were finished, and their parents were out for the weekend.

 

And her stepbrothers had been behaving as of late.

 

She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps.  They were coming to her room and- yes, that was the door to her bedroom.

 

She kept her eyes closed as the person came in and closed the door behind them.  Prowl could easily turn around to see who it was, but she liked not knowing.  It just made the suspense more enjoyable.

 

This person got behind her and starting lowering their pants.  She could hear it hit the ground before the familiar sound of a wrapper was heard.  Yep, rip, shake, blow, and sheath.  And now onto the good part...

 

She shivered as a finger pressed into her pussy.  The cold intensified the feeling as it moved around all the juices she had let out from before.

 

It was enough for the other as they pulled out only to sheath their cock completely into her aching vagina.

 

Prowl barely got a moan out before a hand came up to stifle her.  Kisses rained down her back before the hand let go of her mouth to rest back on her hips.

 

As she breathed in and out, she could feel the one behind her waiting patiently.  Her brain quickly went over the facts.

 

Abrupt, but not rushing that quickly into it.  Hmm... they weren't that big, so it definitely wasn't Bonecrusher.  And not Scavenger either, he wouldn't just shove his right in.

 

After she caught her breath, she rolled her hips back to let the person know they could move.  And with a rub on her hip, they did.

 

Prowl probably could have figured out this person's identity, but they were making each thrust hit her g-spot that she could only moan in pleasure.  And she didn't mind the thrill of not knowing who it was.  She knew it was only those five and she knew that they all catered to her wishes.

 

Sure enough, orgasm came quickly to her as her juices flowed around the cock inside her.  Once it had subsided, they pulled out to gently turn her over on to her back.

 

"...Hello, Scrapper." 

 

"How are you doing, Prowl?"

 

"Alright," she grunted as he reseated himself into her wet pussy, "What time is it?"

 

"It's almost three o'clock."

 

They had started the train after lunch at noon, so she was doing fine by her schedule.  They had all gone right after another and had then left her there per her request before they all came back a few times afterwards by themselves.

 

"Do you need me to get you anything?  Water?  Some more lube?"

 

"Hmmm... what's Mixmaster making for dinner?"

 

"Just some meat lasagna.  He'll start cooking it around 6... unless you want it earlier?"

 

Prowl thought it over for a moment despite the cock filling her over and over again.  "Tell the others that I want them all here for one last round before dinner.  They can still come before then, but about an hour before dinner, I want you and your brothers in here.  Is that understood?"

 

"Yes, Prowl," Scrapper smiled as he realized what that meant.  Prowl was going to take them all rather early tonight, but he and his brothers wouldn't mind.  "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

 

"Yes.  Tell your brothers that whoever comes in next needs to bring me some water and a fully charged phone.  I'm getting a little stir crazy lying here waiting for you all, so I would like to watch something while I wait."

 

"Sure.  Do you need to use the bathroom before I go?"

 

"...No.  I think I should be good until the next round.  Thank you."

 

Scrapper smiled before he leaned in to kiss her as his thrusts began to quicken.  His own orgasm was coming soon.  And since he knew the others were in the middle of a game at the moment, he could get in one more round with her before he left.

 

He hoped she wasn't too tired, he thought as he came, because he really wanted to see her ride his cock.  Perhaps if he ate her out while he got ready for his next round, Prowl would be more than happy to do so.

 

END


End file.
